A Normal Life (Not)
by coffadd
Summary: Sum: Nagisa's a hit man turned middle schooler, he's sort of dissapointed but satisfied with his new found normal life. But, of course an alien from who knows where just had to crash the moon and be his homeroom teacher to boot. Fantastic. Sort-of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sum: Nagisa's a hit man turned middle schooler, he's sort of dissapointed but satisfied with his new found normal life. But, of course an alien from who knows where just had to crash the moon and be his homeroom teacher to boot. Fantastic. Sort-of AU.**

 **A/N: wow, it's been such a long time since I last saw assclass, um, this is kinda the chapter-ed version of a fanfic i wrote like 2 years ago under my old account named his life once upon a time. But be warned, only the fact that Nagisa's a former assassin counts, the rest is different, this story is humor. Plus I haven't written a fic for months i dont even, uh...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ansatsu kyoushitsu!**  
 **Warning: Nagisa is not a badass, more like a confused, awkward, androgynous guy.**

xxxx

All Nagisa had ever wanted was to live normally, be a kid, not kill people on daily basis, of course, with a few zeroes in his bank account and about twenty backup plans he did just that.

It wasn't easy to fool his boss, being a boss and Nagisa's pseudo parent, he probably knew Nagisa better than anyone, except Nagisa himself. He planned it for months, plotting day and night and trough through his missions -thank God for his ability to think really hard and kill people at the same time- he thought about his boss' allies and whom he could trust to aid his escape, which is of course large in number considering just how _many_ people hates his boss' guts.

When Nagisa was thinking about his next destination of life, he figured he is not actually Italian -where he's been living all his life- judging from his name, he's Asian, or more specifically, Japanese. So there, his next destination in life, the chances of anybody recognizing him there was nil, perfect place to start with a new, clean slate.

Nagisa waited for a long time, he probably was thirteen or something, playing the obedient assassin- if somebody told his boss he's about to escape the boss would've laughed, of course little cobra who loved his job so much wouldn't even think of quitting it right? Wrong. As soon as the mansion Nagisa's living at was empty, he sabotaged every security devices there was and literally jumped through the window for dramatic effects.

And with a borderline hysterical smile, Nagisa boarded his private jet to Japan.

 _Home sweet home normality._

xxxx

Some people actually thought he was an elementary school student and asked him for his parents when he walked through the streets, Nagisa was offended.

According to his not very reliable boss, Nagisa is a prodigy assassin, a natural. Tough, he doubted that there is such a thing like talent to _kill_ , and there are lots of people better than him like, the god of death, or, the god of death. Okay, maybe the god of death was the only person Nagisa acknowledged as a better assassin than him, but that's not the point, Nagisa is offended that these people, who would probably scream before holding a real gun called him a _girl._

But maybe this is how a normal mind works? Mistake others' gender? Nagisa doubted it, but took a deep breath, and deals with it.

He bought a one-person studio apartment nearby the school he's chosen, Kunu- something middle school, it was the closest. The room's sort of tiny compared to his room back in the gigantic mansion he used to have but he's satisfied with it. No more killing, no more slave-driver of a boss, just a normal, peaceful life of a student for him.

Freedom is amazing.

Nagisa began stacking up his room with personal effects. Like the bonsai he loved so much he couldn't bear to leave, a picture of the parent he never met framed on the wall, and his gun collection inside a modified cabinet that could only open for him. While the room seemed a little bare, he supposed it's okay for now, it's only week one of his soul searching journey in Japan after all!

xxxx

He learned that freedom doesn't last long.

Nagisa slumped his way back home, brain fuming and maybe a little bit damaged. He never went to school before, he was home schooled yes, but it was so easy compared to... compared to that _insane_ test, Nagisa's chances of passing was only fifty fifty, he moaned in despair. Maybe it was his fault, okay, it was his fault for taking it easy. He thought, _who needs school anyway if I have the money to feed myself for a lifetime!?_ But nooo, Nagisa sucked a deep breath, _I've decided, normal life, normal middle-school life._

He sighed again and practically fainted as soon as he stepped inside his flat. Life is going to be so hard from now on.

xxxx

School isn't even half as exciting as he thought, it's boring, exhausting, and... disappointing. He's given up studying for the incredibly high grades the middle-school-he-still-couldn't-remember-the-name-of demands, its ridiculous. But he passed a year of it and noticed with despair that he still have another two years to boot.

Nagisa wonders if he should just drop out and kill people for a living again, Japan must have a ton of opportunities for him, right? He'd rather do that than sitting for hours to no end listening to random facts his teacher spouts out, asking him questions about law of physics and sneering at him with disgust when he got a word wrong.

He was at the point of about to stab his math teacher's eyes out when he noticed it.

Akabane Karma.

The red haired boy sat a few rows away from him, Nagisa never took notice of the genius, but wayward student that seemed to leave destruction on his wake, not that Nagisa hears gossip much, but they say he's dangerous. Now that those red eyes stared at him -of course subtly- Nagisa could read the lines between them, _I see you_ , it seemed to say.

Then he got stalked.

He noticed, of course, Karma hiding badly behind walls and following him through the crowds, it's something he used to do back then- with much more expertise on the subject. Nagisa's sure he could lose Karma anytime he wants, but he is growing weary- what if this Karma person finds out his secrets? No matter how skilled Nagisa is, Karma is also a very intelligent and sly person, who knows to what extent he will go for Nagisa's secrets?

It took the red head three weeks to get tired of stalking and blatantly approach Nagisa's desk.

"I saw you."

Nagisa gave him his number one innocent smile. Karma doesn't looked convinced but instead of sneering, smirked at him. "You wanted to kill that guy, I felt it."

Damn, he's good. Nagisa blinked his biggest blue eyes slowly at him, with the mask of confusion, said "What are you talking about, Karma-kun?" A shiver. "Kill?"

Karma's smile grew manic, almost like he's found the most amusing thing ever, well Nagisa can relate. Karma is probably the most interesting person he's met since his 'escape', and Nagisa had done his fair share of research too, if school gossip was anything reliable. Karma is an unpredictable genius, one day he's competing for the school's highest score, the next he got dropped to class D because of fighting. Karma used his intelligence to read other people's true nature and use it against them, an incredible talent, even Nagisa could learn a thing or two from him.

"You also noticed that I followed you around, didn't you."

Nagisa shot him his most cynical look, "if you're admitting to stalking your fellow classmate, I might have to sue you."

It wasn't meant to offend, as Karma laughed loudly and attracting the attention of nearly everyone who opted to stay in class for lunch break. Nagisa could feel the corner of his lips curling up a little, this will be amusing.

Finally, Karma's laughter died down then the red head extended his right hand and said to Nagisa, "Let's be friends."

"Of course."

xxxx

 ***internal screaming* how's it? *sweat***


	2. Akabane Karma

Chapter 2 - Karma

A/N: Thanks for the positive responses XD WAH I was not expecting so many favs and follows, many thanks!  
So here are some important questions...  
Will there be pairings? No I want to mke this fic general, sorry :(  
Who's the boss OC? Nobody, not gonna appear anytime soon, he's a random guy I made out of thin air.  
Warning: English isn't my first language and omg i forgot i had this chapter sitting in my laptop for months and forgot to upload it.  
I don't own assclass!

* * *

"Nagisa."

Nagisa 'hmm'-ed as he flops onto his bed, exhausted from _yet_ another day of never ending lessons. A year and a half has passed since he attended school, and there is no other word to describe it other than absolute _hell-_ okay, maybe not compared to his assassin days, but still. He watched Karma, standing and fiddling with something on the corner of his room... but whatever, he at least trusted the red head enough not to blow his apartment up.  
Today, Karma came home with him to help with his godawful grades, despite being quite the skilled assassin, Nagisa lacks the motivation to study what he doesn't want to. After all, who wants to when they are faced with those fake smiles and not less fake pats in the back whenever you got a good enough grade.

"Oi." Karma calls again, this time throwing a random plastic bottle at him- which he dodged with no effort. Nagisa grunted and rolled over to sit on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, yes what is it." Nagisa paused to see just what Karma's so interested in, after all, just what is good enough in his barely furnished room to make Karma throw things at-

Shit.

Karma was still hunched over his cupboard -the cupboard that has firepower which could kill an entire city in Nagisa's hands- knocking it over and over in every nook and cranny he could find. Okay, maybe Karma knew he has some sort of evil desire to murder his own teacher -once, he hid it perfectly since then- but he certainly did not know that his girl-like friend owns guns, and a rocket launcher, and grenades... Who knows just what Karma would speculate his former occupation- knowing Karma, he would guess accurately.

Nagisa schooled his expression, instantly plastering a confused-annoyed look on his face and threw the bottle back at Karma, feigning indifference.

"This cupboard... It's locked." Karma said, then looked at Nagisa, and smirked. "You're hiding something here, aren't you."

"Guess." Nagisa said as nonchalantly as possible.

Karma hummed, still poking the cupboard, then his eyes flashed in a very telling way- the ones when he figured something out and is sure he is 99% correct.

"It's your porn stash isn't it?"

Nagisa squeaked.

xxxx

"You have a secret compartment for your secret-" Nagisa glared from under his gigantic schoolbook, he never corrected Karma's wild ideas of what lies in the locked cupboard, but it worked to his favor anyway, "books, right, and a bed, a kitchen, a tiny tree, tell me how you could live in that hell hole."

Nagisa was offended. "What? I'm comfortable."

Karma shot him an incredulous look.

xxxx

"Hey Karma..."

This is the fourth time Nagisa caught the red head hanging around with one of the teachers, and it's starting to worry him. Karma doesn't notice the sneer that was sent to Nagisa's way, well, he knew he is infamous for being a 'bad student' for having bad grades but it doesn't mean they could go and act like he's a garbage or something! Nagisa suppressed a growl as his friend made his way to Nagisa, who was walking aimlessly in the school corridors before calling out to Karma.

Karma settled to walk beside him, a proud smile on his face. Nagisa frowned, "Karma, you know that he's not really..."

"Huh? What are you talking about Nagisa?" Karma asked, "Oh you mean _sensei_? He said he's got my back."

"That's not what I meant..."

Nagisa quieted down as Karma chattered about his day, the subject never touched again.

xxxx

One day the seat right next to his became empty. It was Karma's.

Maybe the red-head was just sick, it is getting rainy and Karma's not as invulnerable as he liked, it's completely normal.

Until days became weeks, Nagisa tried to call Karma a few times, but he never answers.

Finally he asks around, tuning in to the gossips around his school he was content to ignore just a few days ago. At first everybody was hesitant to answer him, but they relented after he pulled his most innocent face to mimic a creature that will never mean harm, of course like anybody else it worked perfectly on them.

Apparently Karma was suspended, why? Because he _helped a class 3-E student that was being bullied._

Nagisa's face instantly morphed into a scowl as he stomped off to Karma's house, leaving his bewildered classmates behind.

xxxx

Karma twitched as Nagisa jumped into a rather plain room -contrasting Karma's eccentric personality- trough an open window, noticing the others presence.

"I knew you're gonna come sooner or later." Karma said from under the bundle of blankets he curled himself in.

Nagisa's angry, beyond angry, but he schooled a calm facade and sighed as he strutted towards Karma's bed, "I've warned you."

Karma growled, he hates to have his mistakes pointed out, especially by the _painfully_ blunt angry Nagisa. Having heard the noise Nagisa jabbed what he assumed was Karma's side -even he couldn't tell where Karma really is under those blankets- and earned a yelp.

"Fine, yeah, you win."

Another jab.

"Ow! What the hell?" Karma shouted as he tore the thick layers of blankets off him to look at Nagisa. "You want me to say sorry? Fine, I'm sorry."

"Well its your fault after all."

The red on Karma's cheeks grew darker in embarrassment, a bad habit of his. Although rare, Karma turns into a bright red tomato when he gets angry or embarrassed, one time Nagisa would snap a photo or two of it, but now Karma would most likely throw him out of the window.

The two of them was silent, Karma refusing to look into Nagisa's eyes in shame and Nagisa glaring holes into him. Finally, Karma relented, and sighed.

"I'm going to class E, okay? Now leave me alone please."

"Oh, me too." Nagisa said nonchalantly, Karma turned to him with wide eyes. "What? You know it, I know it, the teacher's been hinting all year long."

A look crossed over Karma's face, he's thinking about new future expectations now that he knows that there will at least be one person who could understand him in the infamous class E. As expected Karma smiled, relieved "Well I guess it wouldn't be so boring, then."

Nagisa smiled back at him. _So this is what it feels like to have a friend_ , Nagisa thought. _It's not bad, not bad at all._


End file.
